TST Switch
by kawai baka hentai
Summary: What do you get when a chemical explosion caused by one of Zims experiments accidentally Exchange bodies of a few characters of IZ mmmmmm?


Disclaimer: sadly I don't own IZ…..waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was an ordinary Friday today, blue sky, kids playing, dogs chasing cats, grown ups working, dib throwing water balloons at Zim, Zim screaming in pain... …yep, a normal day indeed...

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!! It burns! It burns!!" yelled Zim, agonizing in pain

"You won't get away this time Zim! Your house is still too far away, you'll never make it!" Said dib yelling back "you'll melt before you get there!"

"Curse you large headed monkey!" answered Zim, still running away

"How many times I have to tell you, MY HEADS NOT BIG!!!"

The two species had known each other for many years, five to be exact, but only as enemy's nothing more, one would think that they would get bored and stop or even become friends, but sadly the pride of each of one them was too far above the ground .But to tell you the truth Zim was getting a little tired of everything, (Dib and the mission of taking over the planet) he was actually thinking of retiring …..And believe it or not that's how all of this Dib chasing Zim with water balloons started…

That very same day Zim proposed a deal to Dib, hoping to stop the madness, but as expected, Dib did not believe one word Zim said, and I quote "of all the planes in tricking me Zim, this one is really stupid"

But Zim did not give up, when school was over Zim tried one more time and proposed, but al he got from Dib was a BIG FAT WATER BALLON, one after another.

…..and so we return to our fist seen …..

Zim finally maid it to his base thanks to little puddle cussed by Dibs balloons ,making Dib himself, slide on one and slamming himself against a mail box.

Inside, Zim sat down on the couch to rest a bit and preyed that the bunning would stop.

"The Dib gust won't leave me alone! What is that kid's problem? Even when I told him I wouldn't conker the planet anymore.." Zim thought for a moment "GRAAAA I can't take it anymore! His asking for it!" said Zim as he walk towards the toilet.

Downstairs in his base Zim was distracted for a moment, seeing that his little robot helper was playing with his dolls as usual ,quickly he realized that one of Girs dolls ,wasn't really a doll but a taco bell burrito .--U yep that's Gir alright, Zim was about to open his mouth, ready to ask Gir about this odd seen, but he closed it ,thinking it was not really worth it "if he's done it for these last five years why bother now?. Zim then turned away and went back to what he was doing in the first place.

As he walked nearer and nearer to the main computer he started to remember flash backs since he met Dib for the fist time, ever since then, Dib has stepped into his every plan for world domination ,making him madder and madder a the human boy…

"COMPUTER!" ordered Zim

/"YES ZIM?"/

"Do we have any T.S.T left?" Asked Zim, looking at Gir, now eating the burrito

/searching, SEAAARCCHINGGG!! Search complete, one T.S.T left, location ,lab ./

Excellent! Zim smiled wile rubbing his hand against his other one" hehehe hahah mUUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH. Ha ha ha ha he ……….

/"was that really necessary?"/

Silence slave!! Zim yelled

/:…weirdo…/

author :hello it me the author . I know it must be a pain 4 you guys gust to see me walk in the story but I just wanted to explain what T.S.T stands for …

T-op

S-secret

T-thingy

What it does, well no one knows for sheer...

Inside the lab Zim slipped on some big special gloves and walked to a cell where a big black button and a door with a sign written "caution" on it. As Zim pressed the button, smoke came blowing out of the cell while it opened.

After the smoked cleared a bit ,one could see a small box with an Irken military icon on it

Fact

One eye Irken icon, Irken invader

Two eyed Irken icon, Irken military

With the giant gloves that Zim had put on, he was able to take out the small box and gently open it, for the slightest miss calculation could cause its unknown power to react.

"TAACCCCCCCOOOOOOOOSSSSS!!" A voce screeched out, making Zim have a mini heart attack and almost drop the box "Gir ,what were you thinking?! You almost maid me activated the T.S.T!" answered Zim with agitated voice

Isn't that tacos? Replied the little robot

"What..? NO you fool! Now let me trough so I can make some arrangements to the T.S.T" With these last words Zim Closed the box and head to a big desk with weird alien machinery

It had been a few hours till Zim finally finished the T.S.T. "Finally, operation D.G.B.B Dib Go Bye Bye is now complete" Zim shouted "now I only have to put it into action….sleep well Dib ,it will be the last sleep you'll ever have! Heheheh…."

The next morning dib woke up full of energy and felt he was ready for anything .As he ran down stairs ready to eat some yummy breakfast, he couldn't resist on thinking about yesterday, I mean its not everyday you see an alien propose a truce now do you? .Dib was really confused was it a trick or maybe the invader was telling the truth, he did insist quite a few times… But then again, we where talking about Zim, the same Zim who went in side your body and almost melts your brain, the same Zim who traumatized you with little Rubber Peggy's ,the same Zim ….ow! What the? Dib thoughts where interrupted by his lovely sister Gaz

"What was that for?" Dib ask as he rubbed the bump on his head

"You ate the last bit of cereal Dib! , I know you did!" Gaz mumbled very angrily

"What are you talking about I haven't eaten any thing ye…" Dib froze for a second remembering that last night he had I huge urge for something "munchy". "Dib, you're one dead kid" he mumbled to himself

"DIB, YOU'RE DEAD!" Gaz yelled

"Close enough --" Dib thought

After surviving a massive weggy courtesy by Gaz, Dib still had enough energy to go spy on Zim house, for old time's sake. He had every thing ready spy goggles, his back pack, pen note pad, etc . . . . He ran as fast as he could trying not be spotted buy anyone.

Once there, he notice that the gnomes did not react like usual (moving there head every few minutes),but he didn't take it seriously and went behind a bush , waiting for anything to happen.

"Its time…."zim said ,peaking through his window "Gir! Activate the trap hole

"YES MY MASTER!" replied Gir in a military stand and red eyes

Dib almost falling asleep, woke up rapidly as he felt that the floor he was on, was starting to shake ,and … started to open..O.O !!!!!!! …….CRAAAAPPPpppp!!!!!! yelled Dib ,as he fell trough the trap hole.

At the boton of the hole, which wasn't that far, but still far enough to make his butt hurt like hell, Dib found himself in a dark room with only one light that was near

"Well ,well, well ,look who dropped by" said a deep voice

"Zim??" Dib asked, still a little dizzy from the fall, "is that you?"

Zim slowly step near the light where Dib was. "Foolish human, if only you knew what's coming to you."

"What are you talking about???"

"You've could of avoided all of this, but instead you made it worst"

Suddenly the room lighten up and out of nowhere a mini sinthoid ( robot ) appeared rapping around Dibs body ,making his arms immobile.

Just a few seconds after a glass tube came down before Dib and Zim containing a sphere with two rings slowly orbiting it.

"WOW, what is that!?"

That , my dear worm boy is called T.S.T ,for many years it has been used as a weapon by irken military ,conquering planet after planet giving horrible deaths to all its surroundings ,since the T.S.T is soooo powerful I had to make a few arrangements to this one just for you".

Dib searcht his surroundings trying to find a way out, but the only "getaways" he could find was a door behind Zim and where his came from.

"GIR! Quickly bring the control"

Dib began to panic, not knowing what to do. Was this the end for him?

Then the unexpected happened…

Gir came running in with the control, ready to pass it on to Zim but sadly tripped on a crack and flew right into the glass holding the T.S.T, shattering the glass.

Before anybody could do something, an alarm was set on and Zims only way out was now closed and locked.

The two species attention was now on the T.S.T, for some reason its rings started to orbit much faster than before.

Zim froze, realizing what was happening. "GIR YOU FOOL YOU ACTIVADET THE T.S.T" Zim yelled as he stated to panic

"YAYYYYYYY WERE DOOMED!" Gir screamed

The T.S.T began to flash a bright white light, leaving all its surroundings blind. The room then started to shake uncontrollably and the rings orbing around the sphere went faster by the second ,it felt like it was the end for the two.

But all of a sudden it stopped ,all of it just stopped..

WHAT WAS THAT??? Dib yelled terrified

Zim looked puzzle, wasn't the T.S.T activated, maybe his arrangements disabled the T.S.T functions to destr……..

Zims thoughts were interrupted by a massive explosion coming form the T.S.T, throwing the two against the wall of the room and then down on to the floor, making them black out…….

Dib opens his eye a bit, not knowing how long he had been out and only gets to see a blurry object across the room before blacking out again …….

"It can't be..." Dib thought "that person looked like ………me"

XD uuuuuuuuuhhh!! whacha think? Plz R&R!

Ill be waiting!


End file.
